Lake Tirragen
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: What happened when Els spent the summer with Alex when she was six? If you don’t get the summary, you might want to read read “Twisted Anger Management” this is what happened ten years earlier


'The Other One Shot'

Summery: What happened when Els spent the summer with Alex when she was six? Yet another prequel to Twisted Angermanagement if you don't get the summary, read "Twisted Anger Management"

Oh yeah and if we Owned stuff that you recognise from the books would we be putting it on a free website?

* * *

Chapter One

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Six-year old Elspeth asked her father

"No, Elspeth. When we get there, the carriage will stop"

"Oh…Are we there yet?"

"We are still moving aren't we?"

"Yeah"

"Then no, we are not there yet"

"Why are we going to Tirragen?"

"To visit an old friend of mine"

"Does your friend have any daughters for me to play with?"

"No, but he has a nine-year old son"

Elspeth wrinkled her nose

"What is it dear?" Elspeth's mother asked

"Boys are icky. I can't play with one."

"Elspeth, I'm a boy. You play with me every day"

"That's different. You're a daddy."

"Daddies are boys too sweetie"

"Yeah, but you've already given all your cooties to mommy"

"Does that mean you don't want to play with me anymore darling?"  
"Now mommy, you know cooties can't live on girls"

"Why is that?" her father asked

"We is too beautiful of course" Elspeth said

"right… well you can spend time with mommy and Lady Anna of Tirragen."

"OK!" Elspeth gave her father two thumbs up signs

Ten minutes later, Elspeth was tapping her foot on the carriage floor when the carriage came to a stop

"Are we there?" Elspeth asked

"Yes, dear. Now we are at Tirragen"

"Finally that took forever."

"It was only four hours."

"Yeah like I said forever."

"Four hours is hardly forever."

"Yes it is four hours is an eternity."

"Sweetheart its even longer to the capital."

"I'm never going to the capitamable"

"You'll change your mind when you're older."

"Whatever."

After about an hour of Lady Anna and her mom talking about grownup stuff or saying how cute she was or how big she was getting Elspeth asked if she could go and explore and the adults agreed.

Elspeth wandered all the way down to lake Tirragen where she found Alex resting his horse.

"Hi you must be Alex."

"Yeah…. who are you."

"Elspeth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the lake"

"You wanna get a closer look? Come over here."

"Ok."

"Look, there is a few fish" Alex said

"Fishy!" Elspeth exclaimed and ran over to where he was "I don't see them?"

"You have to get you face right next to the water"

"I don't know…I might fall in"

"I'll hold on to your dress, that way I can keep you from falling"

"OK" Elspeth said She stuck her head closer to the lake

"Closer" Alex said

She got closer

"Closer"

A few loose strands of hair were getting into the lake

"A little closer" Alex said

"Any closer and you might as well let go of me and let me fall in"

"As you wish, my lady" Alex said, and let go of the dress. Elspeth fell into the lake with a screech that got the attention of her parents and Alex's parents

"That was mean. I'm telling my mommy."

"What happened here?"

"Oh, hello dad" Alex said

"He pushed me"

"Did not" Alex said

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Alex, why did you push this sweet little girl into the lake?"

"But dad, I didn't"

"Yeah right, step aside, I have to get her out"

Alex stepped aside and Lord James helped Elspeth out of the lake just as Elspeth's parents and Lady Anna arrived

"Elsy!" Lady Aria shrieked

Lady Anna sent a servant to get a blanket to wrap Elspeth in

""Elsy, what happened?" Aria asked

"Alex pushed me in"

"Alexander!" Anna said "You know better!"

"I didn't push her in, I let go of her dress and she fell in…but she asked me to do it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! You said, and I quote 'let go of me and let me fall in'"

"No! I said 'Any closer and you might as well let go of me and let me fall in'"

"Any closer?" Aria asked "Closer to what dear?"

"The fishy! Alex was trying to show it to me"

"Alex, this is the wrong time of year for fish to be in the lake" James said

Alex shrugged "My mistake"

"You said you saw it!" Elspeth screamed as the servant came with the blanket " you is a fiberer"

"Elspeth, I think you mean he is a fibber"

"He sure is!" Elspeth said "Punish him daddy!"

"Sweetie, Alex isn't my son, so I can't punish him"

"I need Momo" Elspeth said

"Honey, what does Alanna's monkey have to do with this?"

"Everything" Elspeth said "And by the way, I'm still waiting for my monkey"

Alex's horse had kneeled down in the grass, and Elspeth jumped on it. The horsed quickly got to his feet, and rode off. Soon, Lord James was on his horse and riding after her

"Elspeth come back here. Elspeth!"

Eventually Elspeth was caught and both she and Alex were punished for what they did.

* * *

Ok not the best ending but you all learned what happened so cool. 


End file.
